


Under You

by CrowneXV



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Beastiality, Minor Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowneXV/pseuds/CrowneXV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren becomes lost after wanting to get a breather from his overbearing family's butlers and maids, instead he finds himself in the dangers that a darkening forest can contain. Contains minor beastiality, minor rape, you have been warned. Has Alpha and Omega situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Shit, I’m lost.”_  Eren thought as he wandered aimlessly in the cold, snowy forest. He had gone out of his home to escape the overbearing servants that insisted keeping their eyes on him. He hadn’t intended to go far, but it had been a long time since he had seen the forest during the winter. It wouldn’t have bothered him much to be out here, but at that moment, he was not properly dressed; a yukata and geta sandals weren’t the most ideal clothes to wear outside. Also, the fact that it was getting darker and with that colder, wasn’t something to be at peace with. The only sounds that could be heard were his feet digging into the eight inches of snow. He knew it was best to stop moving, and getting himself more lost, and wait for someone to find him, he was sure that there was someone already searching for him, but no way in hell was he stopping to freeze up in this upcoming cold.  Despite the need to keep walking, Eren’s feet were starting to hurt. Up front, he could see a clearing and gulped as his throat felt dry, and he leaned back against the bare tree. Maybe a little rest wouldn’t be so bad; god knew he needed a breather.

 Leaning his head back against the bark, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing it with a sigh. It must have been only a few seconds of rest before the sound of growling reached his ears. His eyes snapped open and he saw the sky was completely dark, only a few rays of moonlight shining through the canopy and glistening on the snow. He lowered his sight and he saw a glistening of yellow eyes staring at him from across the clearing. He usually wasn’t scared of wolves, but he was defenseless and tired at the moment. He stumbled back, his foot falling into a deeper part of snow and could hear his geta sandals snapping. He cursed standing as quickly as possible, but then there was snarl to his right and hit head whipped to the side and saw the wolf standing almost to the same level of his face. His eyes widened and he ran forward, thinking _“No way in hell can that be a wolf. It’s huge!”_  The other wolves came out of the trees as well, and Eren’s eyes widened even more. The wolves started snarling at him and he moved forward not before grabbing a fallen tree branch. If this were going to be his ending, he wasn’t going down without a fight. Right when he reached the center of the clearing a wolf in front of him launched at him and he quickly lifted his make shift bat and slammed it into the jaw of the extra large wolf. There was a yelp and wolf backed off, but only temporarily, recovering from the shock of the hit and snarled even louder as others yipped around him. With another snarl, that wolf threw itself at him, it’s paw catching his arm and running down clawing into his skin through his yukata, ripping it in the process.

Eren let out a yell, it hurt, it really hurt. He could hear the other’s wolves yips grow louder. Was he really going to be eaten here? He could hear more tearing sounds and could only guess it was his yukata being torn. He shut his eyes tight as he heard a loud snarl and waited for those fangs to skin into him, but it never came. Instead, a loud growl was heard through the clearing and small whimpers were heard, and the pressure that had been on him, lifted. With great pain, his eyes opened a little and he noticed the wolf that had been on him was retreating and something far scarier, he thought, was approaching. He saw the wolves parting at one end of the clearing and through it he could see bright glowing silver eyes that took his breath away. As the new wolf reached the clearing, Eren noticed it was far smaller then one that had attacked him, but the air about it made it far superior. As it neared his attacker, it snarled at it, and the other responded in a yelp and backed off, and my eyes widened at the display. How was it that a far larger wolf was afraid of a smaller one? However, before he could think anymore of this, the silver eyes landed on him, it was his turn to be scared now. With a gulp, he held his arm and started moving back from the approaching monster. But, once again, he didn’t get far. The large paw stepped on what was left of the end of his yukata, which wasn’t much, as it was riding up his thigh now when it once used to be at his ankles. He felt the silver eyes travel through his exposed flesh up to his wound, and landed on his eyes. He held his breath; he couldn’t look away from those frightening, dazzling eyes that seemed to stare into the depths of him. The spell was broken when he felt a cold paw touch the skin of his inner thigh, the claws barely touching his skin.

As he recovered thought, he quickly turned around and crawled away, which he quickly came to regret as he suddenly felt added weight pinning him down. He heard yips around him and could vaguely see the wolves jumping up and could almost figure that these wolves were encouraging their leader. Why where they acting so much like humans? He gasped as he suddenly felt something that resembled a human hand go under his yukata and pull down his boxers, but as he looked back, he could only see the wolf with blazing silver eyes. His train of thought was lost when the wolf got off, and he tried to move away, but that was quickly cut off as his yukata was held under the large paws once more. He felt cold breath on his ass, soon followed by a cool tongue. His eyes widened, no, this couldn’t be happening, how was it even possible for it to be happening? He was going to be raped, and by a wolf no less, a wolf, no wolves, with too many human qualities. The tongue lapped at his hole and he clenched his teeth at the strange wet feeling of the tongue against his never touched area. He tried tugging forward and the only thing he could hear was the squelching noises of the tongue against his skin and the greater tearing of his yukata.

Suddenly that tongue thrust into his hole and Eren gave a surprised yelp, throwing his head up, his jaw visibly clenching as that tug to his yukata resulted in a loud tearing and he tumbled forward away from the tongue, only feeling his tailbone connect with the muzzle of the wolf. He stumbled forward, shakily getting onto his feet and went a few steps forward, which were quickly cut off from a bark of the wolf behind him, two wolves blocking his path, with the other’s bark. He looked back, and saw the silver eyes glaring at him, he shivered as the wolf took powerful steps towards him and he backed away, but was once again cut off as another wolf knocked his feet over and he fell onto his back. A hiss escaped his lips as his now remembered wound seeped into the ice-cold snow. It took notice of his pain and let out a small growl before it pressed its paw down on his arm, a yell escaping Eren’s lips this time. Tears formed in the turquoise eyes as he stared at the unrelenting silver ones. It soon lifted its paw and motioned with its head to turn over and Eren, not wanting to feel any more pain, shakily turned around until he was on his hands and knees.

The wolf didn’t lick him this time, instead, mounting him and Eren’s eyes widened. He still couldn’t accept that this was going happen, and if it weren’t for the fear, he would have struggled again. He somehow knew, mostly likely by the aura the wolf was now emanating, he shouldn’t move away, not an inch. He buried his face into his arms; small sobs escaping his lips. He felt the head of its penis touch his entrance in almost practiced accuracy, unlike most dogs that took some time to find it. He felt the strong arms pressing against his ribs using them as their hold on him and before he could even take a breath, he was penetrated. He threw his head back in a painful scream that was only accompanied, by the yelps of the wolves around him, through his blurry sight, he could see them jumping around them, as if their leader had just received a great reward. The wolf didn’t give him even a minute to conform to him before it was thrusting in quick brutal thrusts that had his knees scraping into the ground underneath the snow.

Through the pain, he didn’t notice as those furry arms relinquished their hold on his ribs and instead hands grabbed his hips dragging his body back with every thrust in, he couldn’t notice that this penis felt nothing like a canine’s penis looked like. He didn’t hear the low, human-like groans that the thing above him was making, he couldn’t tell that when it came, there was no moving when the knot buried deep within him like most dogs would try to do right after cumming. All he could hear was the howls of the wolf behind him and those that soon followed of the other wolves. And with the last howl of the monster above him, he passed out.

* * *

He had heard yelling,  _"Where the hell is yelling coming from this deep in the forest? I only sent them for goddamn, hunting."_ Levi thought irritated as he stood up from his perch on a rock, his consort, Petra also standing to attention as he jumped down. He motioned her with his muzzle as they ran through forest to the location of the shout. He could see the familiar blobs of fur that belonged to his pack and then he got a flash of unfamiliar chestnut hair and heard the ripping of cloth. He let out a growl, making his presence known to the others and saw Auruo standing over a human boy, who quickly backed away when taking notice of him. He stepped through the wolves that gave him space to walk through and he snarled at Auruo as he passed him,  _"What is this idiot thinking?"_ He stares at the prey the other had just been moments of devouring and he notices the trembling form. His eyes went up the bare legs and saw them wet with melted snow, a few scratches and forming bruises, he saw the deep scratch on his arm, that damn Auruo, that must have been the yelling he heard, continuing his observation, turquoise eyes landed on his. He would never admit this, but those eyes took his breath away.

It was decided, he would make this human his. It was rash thought, but he could tell this kid was special, and he wanted it to himself. He placed his paw on the boy's inner thigh and felt the snow melt under his paw. If Levi were human, he would have moaned at the warmth he felt. However, the kid did not have the same reaction; he tensed before crawling away from the wolf, but that was a bad choice on his part. Levi got a view of the boy's ass and he would have drooled at the sight if he were any lesser wolf. The animal instincts directed him to mount the boy and he didn't fight it. As he hovered over him, the other wolves starting yipping in excitement and he knew they had caught on to what he was going to do. The boy must have noticed them too for he started struggling under him, but he wouldn't let him get away. He temporarily shifted his paw into a hand and pulled down the boy's boxers and got a view of that perfect ass and if he were human, he would have rutted against him by now.

He moved down his body, his paws back over his torn yukata to keep him in place. He gave a small sniff, only noticeable to those really to close, but he knew no one was, and the scent he smelled was amazing. It was clean and the pure scent of the boy, Levi wanted a taste. He didn't even think twice before lapping into his hole and he wanted to moan, but instead continued to vigorously lap at it until he decided to thrust his tongue in and he heard the boy give a surprised yelp. It was a tight fit, one that he enjoyed very much, but it didn't last long as he felt the boy tumble forward then his ass hit his muzzle, Levi almost stumbled back in surprise, but it didn't show and he saw him try to stand and stumble forward. He let out a bark, calling out two of his pack mates and they quickly blocked his path as he stopped, the boy turned around and looked at him, and he glared at him, feeling anger for having landed a hit on him.

The boy backed away, fear showing in his features form the intensity of Levi's glare, but another wolf came over and knocked him onto his back. He took steps towards the boy and noticed the wound on his arm once again.  _"I think I'll punish him a little."_ Levi thought as he put his paw over the wound. He inwardly smirked as he heard a scream come out of the boy. He saw the boy start to cry and nudged up his head, motioning for him to turn over as he took off his paw, which was done without any struggling or any tries of running off, it may have been because of the angered aura he was emanating. Once on his hands and knees again, he mounted the boy once more, his arm's pressing into the boy's ribs as he found his entrance with ease, he kind of thought that he should prepare him more, but the sobs the boy was making didn't help the cause of just wanting to penetrate him already. So he did, and the boy responded with a scream, and Levi started thrusting. The wolves around yipped in happiness or excitement as he finally claimed the boy and his body shifted to his human form, only a cape of fur down his back and currently unbuttoned pants were on, and his hands gripped those soft hips and he continued fucking the boy until he came, releasing it with a howl, followed by the howls of the others. He looked down at his new mate seeing he body slump down on the snow-covered ground, his sliver hearing blazing with an unknown emotion in them as he observed the passed out form.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a point of view of Levi of what happened in the first chapter... In the first chapter, so if you wanna go back and read it, for those who have already read the first chapter you can go back and read it, but it isn't necessary to to read this chapter.

“That wasn’t the way to go about it, Levi!”

“Tsk, I’m the leader here, I decide what I want to do. I don’t need you to reprimand me.”

“You could have seriously hurt him!"

“Oi, Petra, is it that you want to be punished…? We can arrange that for you know, you’re probably just jealous, I know how much you like my cock anyways.”

Eren could hear voices, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Were they that far? Or was it just he? He groaned a little as he moved to sit up only to feel his body aching as he had been carrying loads of rocks up and down a mountain. He hips were sore and he could tell he wasn’t in his room if the fur under him were anything to go by. “Oi, brat you’re awake?” He heard the deep smooth voice speak again, but for the life of him he couldn’t open his eyes. He felt movement beside him, then a wet cloth was dabbing softly around his eyes before placed on his forehead. This did the trick, his eyes opening to see a ginger-haired woman leaning over him and a black-haired man standing a few steps behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. He felt confused, who were this people, where were the wolves? Had they saved him? Eren turned his head back and forth trying to clear his brain enough to talk, “W-wolves? T-the wolf…” His eyes water a little at the memory of the pain, a shaky breath coming out of his mouth as he turned back towards the other two.

He saw the ginger give the other a half glare, the rest being worry towards the boy. Eren looked at the man that received the glare, vaguely wondering why. Looking towards the man, he could see him wearing a white button up shirt, tight leather jeans, and there was a cape of black fur going down his back, but what caught his attention the most was the blazing silver eyes; just like quicksilver. A shaking gasp escaped his lips and before he could speak his worries, Petra covered his view of the other. “It’s okay. The big bad wolf won’t hurt you again, I’ll make sure of it.” She said giving Levi another glare. “I’m Petra by the way, and that over there is Levi, do you think you can get up?” With a slow shake of head, Eren looked back at Petra, “I-I’m Eren… C-can I have something to drink… My throat hurts.”

“Here” Eren flinched at the rough voice and looked up to see Levi holding a cup of water. “I’ll give it to him Petra, you are dismissed.”

“B-but...-“

Silver eyes flashed towards the woman, a small snarl escaping through his lips, “I said leave.”

The ginger slightly hunched as if cowering from the other, if she had ears, Eren would probably see them flatten down on her head. She then stood up and with a last glance at Eren, that seemed almost apologetic, she exited the location they were in, and now taking a look around, he noticed it looked like the inside of a cave. At this his fears returned, didn’t some wolves live in caves? He heard shifting around him and saw the man named Levi take a seat beside him, one of his legs curving under his other while the other stayed bended at the knee. Levi reached over and moved his hand under the chestnut hair gripping the lock a little, causing a small hiss to escape the boy’s lips. Lifting the other’s head, he placed the cup to the cracked lips, “Drink.” Eren didn’t need to be told twice as he started taking slow gulps from the water as it entered his mouth, it felt as he hadn’t drunk in a 100 years.

As the cup emptied, Levi stood and returned to the table he had set up beside the wall and filled the cup once more returning the kids side only to see him already sitting up, pain clearly etched on his features. “It wasn’t a dream…” He heard the boy say, but ignored it as he extended the cup towards him, “Do you want to drink some more?” The boy looked at him and gave him a soft smile that Levi knew wouldn’t be there for long and he took the cup slowly drinking the water till it was once again empty. Before the boy had even swallowed, Levi spoke, “We are mates now.” At this Eren spit all the water that had been on his mouth all over the furs that had been over him. “Oi, shitty brat, what do you think you are doing?” Eren only look shocked up at the other man as he wiped the water and spit from his face. “W-what do you mean we’re mates?”

“Exactly what it sounds like brat.”

The boy stayed quiet for a few moments before his eyes widened in realization, “Y-you’re that…-”

“Yes, I’m that wolf and I fucked you so you now my mate.”

Eren was staring at him as if he himself had gone crazy and a hint of fear and betrayal were there too, “But Petra-san said…”

“Petra is my subordinate, she can’t go against my rule, I’m leader of this pack and you are my mate, I decide what I do with my things.”

At this, the fire inside of Eren returned, “I’m not a thing! And I’m not your mate! You raped me! Last time I checked that was not mating, fuck you and your leader shit, I’m going home…” He stumbled up, biting his lip as a yelp wanted to escape his lips at the aching of his hips only to noticed he was bare of all his clothes, his face colored up deep red. “Go ahead then, go out like then, I want to know what your family says when the find you bare.” Eren’s teeth clenched at the challenge the now shorter than him man threw at him. Standing up, he could really see the similarities of this man with the wolf that had raped him.  “Y-you are disgusting! Give me some clothes! It’s the least you can do after defiling me!” At this the shorter man snorted and turned away from the boy towards the opening of the cave that was his room. This only angered the boy and the forgotten cup that he still held in his hand was suddenly chunked at the shorter male.

 Eren had never thought himself to have good aim, but either the gods were with him or against him when he heard the thump of the cup connecting with the others back before it fell uselessly to the ground. Levi stopped in his tracks turning back to see the cup he had given Eren behind him, looking up from the cup to Eren, the boy noted those silver eyes that had taken his breath away before were now even more sharper then before. Before he could take a step back, the now black wolf was jumping towards him, with a yelp and widening of eyes, Eren managed to avoid the large wolf, but his hips gave out on him at the sudden move, which gave the perfect chance to the wolf. A scream escaped Eren’s mouth as he felt the sharp fangs dig into his shoulder, blood seeping down to his previous wound that had been bandaged during his sleep. He could hear another voice of in the distance, but he was more focused on the pain he was feeling more than anything else. “Don’t ever raise your hand at me ever again, Mate. You are staying here.” Levi whispered, putting emphasis on “mate”, pressing his nose against his ear before giving it a lick and climbing off. “Take care of his wound, Petra.”

Through blurry eyes, Eren could see the black wolf walkout of the cave and the woman from before approached him a worried look on her face. “E-Eren, are you okay? Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have left you here alone with him. I’m sorry Eren.” Eren gave her a small smile, wiping his tears with his good arm, “N-No, it’s okay Petra… It’s my fault… I just know that next time I wont anger that monster…” He sniffed as Petra cleaned the blood away and bandaged him once more, changing the other bandages too. “H-he really isn’t that bad of a person… I don’t know what’s been going on with him lately though.” Petra spoke softly as she concentrated on his arm. Eren didn’t answer as he stared at the rough ground underneath him that was scraping his knees. Petra stood up and looked down sadly at the boy and went over to Levi’s wardrobe and picked out some sweats and shirt that seemed would fit the boy and went back to Eren, “Here wear this.” Eren looked up at her, seeing the clothes she was giving him, and offered a broken smile before slowly standing on his feet and taking the clothes before carefully sliding them on, minding his shoulder and his still slightly sore hips. “Come Eren, I bet you are hungry, you’re lucky, some of the pack has returned from hunting. Petra took his wrist and led him out of the room, passing through a curtain of leaves and vines, to the rest of the cave. Eren took in the sight before him and his breath caught in his throat, the cave was huge! Wolves and humans mingled among each other, some humans had ears and tails that belonged to wolves, were they even human? Sun filtered through some of the cracked on the ceiling of the cave and through the large opening that was maybe 90 feet long and 65 feet wide. There was a variety of furniture there, the was a common are a living room area, a dining area, an arcade area, Eren was amazed, he had never seen anything like this under one roof, he also noted a few kids running around, some as wolves others with their ears and tails sticking out. Petra gave him a small smile, “It isn’t so bad right Eren? I hope you can enjoy this place as much as we do.” Stepping away from the entrance of the room, Eren turned around to see there were three openings; the center one was the one they had exited from and no doubt the other two were where the rest of the pack members slept.

Petra lead him to the dining area where in there was a large bench table that could fit all of the pack. He could see a fire pit at the center protected by rocks to keep the flames from reach the wood, but the meat was easy to cut and dig into when it was time to serve. Eren heard a whistle and saw as everyone moved and gathered around the table before taking their seats. Petra gently pushed him down on one corner of the table and he was eyeing the cooking meat, until a dark-haired figured took the center seat right beside him and he looked over to see Levi staring at him with an unreadable gaze his eyes traveling down the clothes he was wearing. However, before he could question why he was being stared at, he felt a sniff to his hair, which startled him, but the arm that clasped around his shoulders and made him wince at the same time kept him from jumping up. “You must be Levi’s mate! Nice to meet ya, I’m Hanji! You sure know how to pick them short-stuff, he’s adorable. Oh and this is Mike, the guy that just sniffed your hair, he does that and then smirks.” Eren noted that it was true that the man was smirking when he turned to look at the man; it kind of freaked him out. He then removed this Hanji person’s hand from his shoulder that was most likely bleeding again. “I-I’m Eren. 

“Well, nice to meet you Eren! That tall person behind us is Erwin, and you already know Petra, and that wolf that attacked you yesterday is Auruo, the ones in front of you are Erd and Gunther, along with Petra and Auruo, they are Levi’s usual hunting team.”

“Oi, shitty glasses, go sit your asses down.”

“Eren, huh? I heard you took him by force is that true, Levi?” Eren turned to look at the black-haired man who only shrugged and took a drink from his glass. “Just go sit down you three, the kids are getting restless.” And it was true, as Eren looked down the table, he saw two kids being told off by their mother to sit on their hands and wait till everyone was seated and a girl with a ponytail around his age being told off by a buzz-cut boy to wait. But she looked ravenous at this point, her mouth drooling at the food in front of her. The three that had been recently introduced by Hanji and herself went to look for a location to sit down and when they did the whole table quieted down. “Petra will do the honors today,” Levi stated in a board voice as he put his hands together and placed his forehead on them giving a glare to Eren before closing his eyes. At the glare, Eren quickly mimicked him, along with the rest of the pack. “We thank the goddess of hunt for another bountiful meal and also for making us stumble across our newest member, Eren, the mate of our Leader. With this we offer ourselves for another day as thanks for our new family member and that the hunt continues to be in our favor.” Petra said the small prayer with a small smile and the attention to Levi, “Dig in.”

No one had to be told twice as they started cutting into the meat, some yanking pieces out of it, but no one minded that, Eren just stared at the way everyone coexisted with each other and there was a friendly atmosphere overall. He saw Petra smiling at him and felt a warm over his hand and looked down to see her smaller hand over his, not noticing the glares coming from Auruo and Levi. Returning the smile, he let her serve him a few pieces of meat and some slides that were also on the table, with that he dug in. As the taste hit his buds he was suddenly reminded of a dish his mother used to cook and once again looked at the pack that actually looked like one big family. Oh no, he felt like crying. Swallowing the food, he put his hand over his mouth to hold back a sob; the immediate ones around him noticed this, Petra being the first to speak up. “Eren, what’s wrong? Is the food bad? You can’t stomach it yet?” She asked with genuine worry.

“Oi, get him out of here if he is going to throw up.” He heard Auruo said, and he only shook his head once again feeling the intense glare to his left. From far he could hear the yell of Hanji, “Oh! Is he pregnant already? You gotta let me examine the kids, Levi!”

Shaking his head at all the suggestions, he forced a smile onto his face, “N-no, it’s not that, the food is amazing, this is really great. And no I’m sick Auruo-san, sorry for making you worry.” He said with a bit of sarcasm, which caused Erd, Gunther, and Petra to snicker and receiving a small smirk from Levi as he returned to eating his own food. “And no I’m not pregnant, that’s not even possible.” He finished while taking another spoonful of food, and noticed that no one said anything from this and he just took as they had been eating again, even though the air had turned a bit serious.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed the food Eren,” Petra said as everyone was finishing or already finished and taking their plates to the sinks where today’s two assigned dish washers were at. Petra had explained a few things of how the pack worked while they were eating, so far he knew that the pack worked under a system of rules made by their leader, and the more important one was to keep the cave clean at all times. There was always one day every week that Levi had a pack-cleaning day. She told Eren that he was lucky that he slept through that day because it would have been tough on him. Petra had also told him of a few pack rules outside the caves and basics of taking care of himself out in the forest, and also hunting.

“B-but Petra-san, you are telling me this things as if I were a wolf. I’m not and I can never be.” Petra stood quiet as the sat at the entrance of the cave observing the darkening sky; “I think it would be better if Levi explained this to you…”

 Eren frowned at this and swung his legs over the small cliff the caves were situated on. “Why do I need to wait for him to tell me? It’s not like I’m going to talk to him again. He hasn’t said anything to me since he left the cave and I rather not be alone with him again.”

 Once again Petra remained quiet for a few minutes, “Eren, do you think you’ll ever leave here?” The question caught Eren off guard and he stared at her with slightly wide eyes. “Y-yes, why wouldn’t I? I know Levi said I was going to stay here forever, but he doesn’t mean that right? He has no power over me… And anyways, I bet my family is searching for me by now…” At his last sentence his voice lowered and Petra noticed that his tone had changed and she looked over at him. She didn’t question him because she knew it wasn’t in her place and the both swung their legs as a gentle breeze went through the forest into the cave and the rowdiness from earlier in the day was starting to die down and the flame of the dinner table was low, keeping the food over it warm, but not burning it by over cooking. Children were starting to be tucked in while teenagers finished up their chores and went into their rooms to play with their friends.

Levi spotted his mate at the entrance along with Petra, he knew that he shouldn’t be calling this boy his because Eren was far from it. Levi knew from personal experience that no one could ever be owned that never wanted to be owned. He leaned against the couch that was positioned facing the left wall from the entrance observing those two. Even when knowing that he didn’t own Eren, it angered him at how close him and Petra had gotten close in just a short time, he would have to do something about it.

“Petra, isn’t it about time for you to be tending the nursery before the pups go to sleep?” he noticed both Eren and Petra tense at his voice and they turned around to look at him then looked up at the rising moon. “Ah, I’m sorry, Levi, I lost track of time. Eren, sorry, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, have a good rest.” Eren only nodded at her, a panicked looked overcoming his eyes as she left him with only Levi in the entrance of the cave. There was still a few members still loitering around the common area, but would they do anything if Eren called out for him? They all knew he was Levi’s mate or so thought he was. “Come on, brat, we are going to bed.” Eren would have protested, but the stinging of his previous wound was still present and with a soft groan stood up and followed the black-haired back towards the room. No one really took notice of them as they passed through and he knew that if it came for to yell for help, he wouldn’t be noted. The only one that seemed to care for his being was Petra, and Levi had sent her off. Being honest with himself, he was scared of being here with just Levi. 

When they went in, he saw everything the same as he did before, he wished Levi would have at least made another bed, but he knew the black-haired man had the same mentality as the others of being his mate. Levi didn’t say anything to him as he stepped into his wardrobe and pulled outa pair of shorts then threw them at Eren who didn’t see they were coming and got a face-full of them. Pulling them off, he noted Levi disrobing until he was bare completely before Eren and Eren’s face flushed quickly turning away, looking for a place he could undress behind, but there wasn’t any so with a small gulp he also disrobed as quickly as possible before pulling on the shorts that fit up a bit too short, ending on his upper thighs. He kept the shirt on though and looked back towards Levi to see he had been watching him, and he avoided his eyes. “Um, can I have my own place to sleep…?” He asked timidly afraid of angering the other. With a simple no, Levi walked towards the bed of furs and laid down as if Eren had seen this image for a long time now and there wasn’t wrong with it. Levi looked expectantly at the boy that didn’t move from his position and with the glare he gulped lightly before kneeling down at the end of the furs and slowly crawling towards the bare side which Levi wasn’t on. The space didn’t last long as Levi brought a fur blanket over them and pressed his chest into Eren’s back. “It’s cold at night here.” Eren didn’t even get the chance to protest as an arm was wrapped tightly around his waist. This was going to be a long night for the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren awoke to a hard-pressed muscle against his backside and he knew it wasn’t just Levi’s chest. He tried to shuffle away but that only resulted in the other’s arm tightening around him. With a small yelp at the sudden sting he felt on his unharmed shoulder, he felt Levi start rutting against his backside groans escaping his mouth. He was slightly grateful that the bite wasn’t as painful as the one from yesterday, but that didn’t make the situation the slightest bit comfortable. Levi’s hand traveled under Eren’s shirt, lifting up to his chest, and with a gasp from the boy he started tweaking the nub. He could tell Eren was holding back his sounds, but he didn’t say anything about it, just working on finding his own release. It soon came and he felt the warm liquid spurt between them and grimaced when he felt it stick to his skin and pushed himself from Eren before going to a basin full of water and a washcloth at the side and wiped himself clean. Turning back to look at Eren’s stiff back, he noticed the cum sliding down to the furs, “Oi, get up and clean yourself off or you’ll have to wash the furs or go hunting for new ones.” Eren didn’t make a move to get up, instead lying on his stomach, his face burying into the furs. Not feeling like dealing with him this early in the morning, Levi just gathered his clothes and put them on before walking out of the cave.

Eren lay there, his eyes wide in shock, not because of what Levi just did, but because of his reaction to it, he had his own hard-on that was painfully straining against the now tighter shorts. He didn’t want to touch himself, but it was painful, he didn’t think there were any cold showers in this place. Deciding to ignore it as best as he could he stood up and stiff legged went towards the basin that Levi was at earlier and saw another dry washcloth beside the previously used one and dipped it into the water and cleaned himself off. At that moment, Petra walked in, surprising him when she went over to Levi’s wardrobe. “P-Petra! When did you get in here?” His reaction caused Petra to laugh softly and she just handed him some clothes, “I just came in here, Eren. Come on, we are going out today.” Eren didn’t know what to say as he timidly put on the clothes that was handed to him. It was a little bit of a small fit, but it would do.

“Where are we going?” he asked once they started walking.

“Levi wants to go to a nearby village to get some supplies we will need for the next month or so. It’s getting colder now.”

A nearby village? Could it be his? Eren thought as they walked towards the dining table, Levi standing there with Hanji, Aururo, Erd, and Gunther. When the others spotted him, Hanji was the first to go over to them, taking Eren into a tight hug.

“Good Morning, Sunshine! How did you sleep? Levi let you rest? You know it’s not good to use up all his energy Levi! It could be harmful to the pups!” Hanji exclaimed leaving Eren confused once again. Without a response, Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and lead him to the table before sitting him down, a plate of food already in front of him. “Eat brat, who knows what time we will get back here.” Levi said as he also took a sit. After a while of trying unsuccessfully to get a response out of Levi, Hanji sat down, soon followed by the others as they all ate their breakfast. Other members of the pack were also seated, but it seemed the whole pack did not need to be together for breakfast. As soon as they finished, Levi led them out of the cave, not before grabbing two sleds that were rested by the mouth of it and holding them by his sides as he stopped right outside.

“Aururo, Erd, you two will be in charge of the sleds this time.” With nods from the said men, Eren watched as they shifted, amazed, as they didn’t rip their clothes off as he thought werewolves would when they shifted. Soon after Levi and Petra strapped the sleds onto them and Eren held the urge to laugh as the both wolves looked more like delivery dogs rather then large scary wolves. Seeing the mirth in Eren’s eyes, Erd barked at him before showing a row of white teeth in what would have been a grin, which Eren didn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled through him. Everyone towards the laughing boy, and Petra and Hanji smiled at him as he leaned over and petted Erd’s blonde fur. He didn’t take note of Levi’s scowling face since his face was usually like that anyways, but pulled back when Levi stepped away from the wolves once finished. The others took it as a sign to shift as well and once again Eren watched as they did and noticed Hanji didn’t shift along with them and he peered curiously at her.

“Aren’t you coming with us Hanji-san?” `

“Hm? Yes, I am, Eren. Why do you ask?” She said as she peered at him through her glasses as if knowing what Eren was going to say next.

“Well, you haven’t…-”

Eren’s sentence was broken off as Hanji laughed throwing her head back, “Oh, Eren, I’m not a werewolf.” Eren’s eyes widened at this, he had noticed that there were some people that didn’t seem like werewolves, but most didn’t when they were in human form. “T-then what are you doing here?” Hanji reached out and ruffled his hair and smiled. “Not everyone here is a wolf, Eren,” and with that she went over to Aururo’s sled and sat crisscrossed, her hands holding onto the ropes. “Come sit with me.”

Eren nodded, but before he could take a step, Levi had blocked his bath, “He’ll be riding with me, shitty glasses.” Hanji’s only response was to laugh and Levi stared at Eren, “Get on.”

Eren was confused; he didn’t see a sled attached to Levi. “But you do-“ Once again he was cut off as Levi’s stare intensified, “Get on my back, brat.” Eren’s eyes widened at this and he stared back at Hanji, who gave him an amused look. Looking back at Levi, he gulped before grabbing the fur on the back of his neck before swinging a leg over the wolf. Levi grunted slightly at the added weight, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it nor did it hinder him. “Keep your feet off the ground.” Eren wasn’t told twice as he bent his legs back on Levi’s body, his hands gripping tightly at the midnight fur and his knees pressed tight against his ribs. He could feel Levi’s warmth seep in between his legs and he had to hold down a blush as he looked over at Hanji worriedly, “Don’t worry Eren, just hold tight and you’ll be fine.” With a small nod, he looked forward to see Levi staring back at him and then turned forward as well, and with no warning he surged forward causing Eren to yelp and hold his hands tighter on the fur, hearing a small grunt from Levi, which caused a small form of satisfaction bloom within him. Eren looked back when he heard whooping from Hanji and had to smile at her childish antics. Erd and Aururo were both at the center, while Petra and Gunther to the end of it, no doubt as rear guards in case of attacks and he somehow figured for Hanji too, just in case she got too excited and decided to let go of the sled. Looking forward again, he could barely note their location as they swept passed the trees. At the speed they were going, he could almost feel like if he was fly­­­­ing, he vaguely felt like letting go of Levi’s fur and spread his arms to let the wind travel through him and without a second thought he did. Slowly letting go of the wolf, he lifted his arms and pressed his knees closer to use them as his hold as he felt his fingers brush against the branches of the evergreens and let out his own whooping sounds and could hear Hanji laugh behind him. “That’s the spirit, Eren!” she yelled out to him and Eren couldn’t help, but grin as he heard small yips from the other wolves behind him, and he also heard a soft chuckle escape from the wolf he was on, before Levi’s purposely sped up causing Eren to fall ­­“Enjoying yourself, brat?”

 

*

 

As they left the forest, Erd and Aururo had to stay behind to guard the sleds since no doubt the village market would be crowded by the time they arrived there. As Eren climbed off of Levi, he stumbled off and fell into the snow, his legs stiff with being in the same position for over an hour or so. Petra had offered him a hand, which he took after stretching out his legs. Eren had pushed back the incident caused by Levi, but he couldn’t help the blush that had formed back then and the one that would once again if he thought about it, so he didn’t. Levi didn’t say anything after that, and seemed to be acting his usual grumpy self as they all shifted back into their human forms.

Once they were done, Levi led them through the rest of the forest till they could see the worn-out path that would lead them into the village. As they neared it, Levi stopped them and turned to face them. “Gunther, Hanji, you two go get what we’ll be needing for the winter and anything you might need to keep you entertained, shitty glasses, don’t come bothering me that you’re bored.” He handed Gunther a purse of money as he nodded and they both went off to buy what they were told. Levi turned to face Petra and Eren and the boy gulped as he felt the burning eyes on him. “Go with Petra and buy yourself some clothes, both for the winter, spring and summer.” He also handed Petra some money.

“Where will you be going, Captain?” Petra asked as she took the purse.

“I have some business to attend to,” was all he said before turning on his heel, and walking the opposite direction and Hanji and Gunther had taken.

“Where is he going?” Eren asked, watching as the man walked off, paying for an apple before biting into it.

“The leaders of packs always have a “get together” one day of the every few months.” Petra said using quotation marks with her fingers as she started walking towards booths that held clothes in them. Eren vaguely wondered what she meant by that but soon shrugged it off as Petra started presenting him clothes. He noticed that she was only picking girly looking clothes for him or yukatas as they went through the booths; she just giggled and said that they would look cute on him when he asked. He decided to humor her for a while, but suggested a few set of clothes himself, which she relented too. Soon, they had three bags of clothes for him, all of the three seasons Levi had said. They didn’t get any fall clothes because fall could practically be winter in the place they lived, Petra also stated that a seamstress back at the cave could also make Eren some clothes out of leather and furs for the winter, but he wasn’t to keen on wearing dead animal skins.

When they finished looking at a few more clothes, some that Petra wanted to buy but didn’t and others that she said would look on other pack members. They were heading to a small food stand when Levi joined them once again, but even Petra refrained from greeting him when she saw the piss poor mood Levi was in and without warning he only wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist and lead them the rest of the way to the stand. Eren only let out a yelp as he was almost dragged towards the stand, and Petra had to jog behind them and once again, Levi pulled Eren down on his lap, which almost made him drop the bags as he struggled to get off. “L-Levi, let go!” he said with a pant clutching Levi’s arm to pull it off after setting the bags down. The stand owner was giving them strange looks, but that didn’t seem to faze Levi as he suddenly bit down on Eren’s shoulder. “Levi! You can’t do that in public.” Petra reprimanded Levi, pulling at his shoulder as Eren whimpered. Eren took the chance to move away as Petra pulled them apart and stood away from Levi examining his shoulder.

“What’s gotten into you?! I tolerated enough with you and what you did a few days ago! I don’t really understand why, how, or what is even going on, but I can’t keep going like this. I need to get back home, where I belong!” Eren shouted attracting the attention of the surrounding people around them. Levi stood from his seat a dark atmosphere surrounding him, causing a few people to step away. At the same moment Hanji appeared, “Hey, what’s going on here? Why does short stack look ready to kill someone?” At the end of her words, Levi surged forward and Petra managed to hold him back despite the obvious power difference. “Hanji, get Eren away from here.”

“Eren? What did Eren do?” She looked confused between the fuming Levi and the stubborn Eren glaring daggers back at Levi. Seeing Levi ready to rip Eren apart prompted her to move and she pulled Eren back away from the gathering people, “Come Eren, help me take the things back to the sleds.” She said as she pushed her things into Eren’s chest and then taking Erd’s share. That didn’t stop Eren from glaring at the man that was now being backed off by Petra. Soon Hanji was tugging him back towards the forest, an arm looped around his to keep him from bolting back towards Levi and taking him into a fight.

Hanji had at first thought Eren was the docile type, but when she saw the burning emotion shining in his eyes, she knew that Eren was far from submissive. She really didn’t understand what was going on, but she knew that if Eren managed to stay a while more, he would put Levi in his place. He wasn’t a bad leader, but he was a sucky partner, Levi never lasted more than a few months before either he got bored, or his partner decided to leave for his terrible attitude. She hoped that Eren would be the one to change Levi, but it seemed it wasn’t going to be Eren either. With a small sigh, they reached the sled’s, both Erd and Gunther looking curiously at the as they were the only two coming and they fixed the stuff onto the sleds tight enough that they wouldn’t fall off. “What happened back there, Eren?”

Eren’s anger had cooled down during the walk back, only speaking a few insults towards Levi as they went back and with a puff, Eren’s spoke, “He bit me again. I don’t like when he bites me! Who does he think he is?!” Eren kicked at the snow grumbling under his breath, “When he appeared after wondering off, he just holds me not even thinking if I wanted to held or not and drags me behind him. That’s not all, when we went into this food stand; he just pulls me to sit on him! Who even does that in public! I sure as hell know that I don’t!” The other three just watched as Eren paced back in forth in snow, they were all surprised about what the boy had said. Levi had never shown such possessiveness towards a partner before, albeit they had never been his mates, but considering it was Levi, it was surprising that he would act like that in public.

Hanji was the first to cut off Eren’s pacing, grabbing a hold of his shoulder’s, “Listen, Eren. I can’t give you an explanation as to why Levi acted like that because we don’t know. This is the first he has acted like that to anyone in public. Even when he was with Petra, they didn’t even hold hands.” Eren stared blankly at Hanji, should he feel honored to be shown off to the public? No! That didn’t explain why he was bitten for no reason, it wasn’t a show of affection at all, it was more than possessiveness and it was uncalled for. He needed to get back to his home before Levi dared tie him down, he wouldn’t be surprised if he has considered it. Eren brushed off Hanji’s hands, “No Hanji-san, you may be trying to justify that man, no, that beast’s actions, but since the first time he has done nothing but hurt me! Everyone thinks I am his mate, but on what basis? It wasn’t voluntary; it was rape! And he should be grateful I hadn’t gone to the authorities while I was in town.”

Before Hanji could answer, the rest showed up, Petra going towards Eren, handing him the rest of the bags. Levi made no move towards them, but everyone could tell he was upset, not that Eren cared, as he tied the last bags onto the sleds. Levi didn’t order him a ride, but that was okay with him and he rode with Erd on way back while making small talk with Hanji. The forest didn’t seem as interesting as it was on the way to town, but that didn’t bother Eren, he wasn’t going to stay any longer than he had to. Arriving at the cave, Levi quickly turned into his human form and strode over to Eren who was untying the ropes from the merchandise. Grabbing onto the boy’s arm, Levi pulled him up to his feet and pushed him away back towards the forest. “Leave, Eren” this brought a startled gasp from Petra and Hanji stepped forward to protest, “Levi, you can’t do that, what about the p-”

“Shut up, Hanji. If he wants to leave and go back to his home, who are we to stop him. After all, we aren’t official mates, like he said, it was just rape.” The other four of Levi’s hunting group were speechless, they knew what Levi did was more than just rape, it was true that it was a forced mating, but they had completed the first step of their mating. It could end badly for both if they didn’t complete the ritual, even if Eren didn’t know what was going on. “Levi, you know it isn’t that simple!” Hanji said as he pulled Levi away from the group and spoke to him in hushed whispers:

“Levi, he is pregnant, we all know it, even the ones who didn’t see what happened. We don’t know why you choose him, but the other wolves can smell the difference in a normal and one that can give birth. Don’t do be so reckless, if you want to distance yourself than just give him his own room, but don’t send him away to fend for himself, he won’t even know how to take of the pups when they are born.” Levi only stared at Hanji, he knew his decision was rash, but they were most of the time when he was angry, he tend to take it out on others. To say the least, the meeting hadn’t gone well, but it was very few times when it did. The other pack leaders had found out about Eren, just like he had, there was a change in the wind, one that hadn’t been seen for that last hundred years. It was a miracle that they hadn’t found out that Levi was the one who was keeping Eren, but it was just a matter of time before they did, he just hoped that no one from his pack gave any sort of information. Looking away from Hanji, he turned to Petra, “Take his clothes to another room with all the others.”

The look of surprise went through the other four and with a hurried nod, Petra grabbed the bags that had Eren’s clothes in them and went into the cave. “W-what? I thought I was allowed to leave!” Eren exclaimed, more than a little confused, and deep inside, even if he wouldn’t admit it, he felt relieved. “Change of plans, you’re staying.” Levi said dismissively as he turned his back on the others and went inside. He could only hear Hanji yell at Eren and told him he would show him to his room, but tried blocking it out, going to his own room as well. _“We don’t know why you choose him,”_ Hanji had said, and honesty, he wasn’t sure either anymore. It was true he had smelled something different from that boy and had the urge to mate with him, but that didn’t explain the sudden possessiveness he had felt after the meeting had been adjourned. It wasn’t only him who noticed after all, the other leaders knew and they wanted the power they felt in the air. The things he heard from them disgusted him, but hadn’t he done the same thing? He was the same, forcing this young man to stay with him, and even went as far as not even giving him a choice to leave this upcoming months, his life would never be normal again. And even now, even if the boy deserved to know, Levi couldn’t bring himself to tell him, but who would? No one else but pack leaders actually knew what Eren was or had more of an idea than others since it had been a hundred years, and Levi wasn’t exactly a “born” pack leader, he had taken over the leadership by force.

In all truth, Levi didn’t want to tell Eren why he had done what he did to him, why he was keeping here, he was afraid, not that he would admit it, of what Eren would do once he found out. He would keep the boy oblivious for a while more, it would be easier to protect him that way, he could keep him under his supervision without the questioning of others, using the pretense that Eren was his mate and that’s that. Yes, he would do that, he would keep Eren’s power at bay within the cave walls, he would protect the pups that were already growing with Eren, after all, they were his. As Levi saw it, Eren did not have to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky, I'm going to try to keep the time between the updates shorter than what this one took.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hanji had finished touring him his new room, which was half the size of that as Levi’s, it was still pretty big though, he sat on cushion on top of a set of furs tiredly. These past two days he hasn’t been all that well, and he wasn’t really surprised since being with Levi never made him feel good, but this kind of unwell felt strange inside of him. The times he had eaten, he had felt like he wanted to ravish the food at times, and others he just wanted to push it 100 miles away from him, but to not be rude he just quietly ate it. He was also experiencing some weird mood swings, like now, as he touched his face he felt hot tears, and at that same moment Petra had to walk in.

“Eren! Why are you crying? Is the room not your liking? Did Levi come in here and tell you something?” the women asked with that motherly-hen voice she had. Eren let out a small laugh and shook his head, “I-I don’t know why I am crying, the tears just came out on their own.” Petra frowned upon this and sat down beside Eren, placing a hand on his head, lowering him until his head was comfortably placed on her lap. “You must be just stressed out then, dear.” She said as she ran her fingers through his head, which calmed Eren down to the point he let his eyes close.

“Petra-san, why won’t he just let me go home?” Eren sniffled out softly as sleep started to consume him, and the last thing he heard was a murmur from the women above him, and he wasn’t sure if he heard her right, “He just wants to protect all of you, Eren.”

 

**#Riren**

After Eren had fallen asleep, Petra left the room, letting the boy rest from the events of today, but around dinner time Levi had went into the room to bring him out only to find the boy sleeping in a twisted position, the small shirt had lifted to his chest, his nipple barely covered. Levi was then so very tempted to lick and bite those exposed nips until they were hard and red, and nothing was stopping him. Walking over to the boy, he squatted down beside the sleeping figure until he was leaning over his chest. “So delicious,” he murmured to himself against the soft tan skin and he pulled his shirt up even more until it was against his collarbone and leaned down to take one perky nipple into his mouth and he heard a sigh come out of Eren and he kept going until it was hard enough and moved onto the other. Small moans were now coming out of Eren and Levi relished in them. He could feel Eren squirm underneath him, moving his legs so Levi could rest between them and Eren was now rubbing his erect member against his torso.

Levi gave a soft bite to Eren’s nipple before moving down the tan stomach and blew hot air onto the sensitive area that was Eren’s navel, getting a whimper out of the boy. With a smirk at the newly discovered sensitivity, Levi started licking and biting right under his belly button, soft moans and whimpers coming out more often from Eren. Moving his hands down the boy’s side, Levi reached his pants and started tugging them off in one swift movement, that if it were anyone it would have woken them up, but Eren kept sleeping, and Levi stared at him for a while more, taken in the site of a disheveled Eren. It made Levi’s hunger grow ten times more for the boy. Rubbing the boy’s hips in slow circular movement, he pulled Eren legs up and moved them to the side, exposing the small pink hole that called out to Levi so much. Levi could feel his mouth start to water, and probably regretting this later, he lowered himself until his mouth was right over Eren’s hole and gave it an experimental lick; a small moan was Eren response. Levi pulled back surprised, he had never done that before, but when he did it just now, he could only taste the delicacy that was Eren, even if he had roughed up the boy before, Eren still tasted pure, and he wanted more. Going down again he started licking the puckered hole was more, every lick stimulating the sleeping boy above, a small yell escaped the boy’s lips when Levi pushed through the tight ring with his tongue.

The leg above the other shifted until it was rested on Levi’s shoulders and Levi could feel Eren’s hips start to rock onto his tongue and Levi took that as his cue to continue. He wasn’t really bothered that Eren was doing this while he was unconscious, he preferred it actually, Eren was so cute being submissive, but he knew Eren was far from it. Giving a few more penetrations with his tongue, Levi pulled back to lick two of his fingers before introducing one into Eren’s wet hole. A grunt escaped the boy and Levi could see as Eren’s brow furrow and he started stroking his dick once again to try to relax him. Soon, his second finger was inside and Eren was rocking his hips again and Levi knew he was prepared enough; he was getting impatient and just wanted to be inside Eren at this point. Letting Eren’s legs rest to the side again, he moved his hands to his pants and undid them, taking out his penis from it’s confines, giving out a small sigh of relief and moving in towards Eren’s hole, he rubbed himself for a while before pressing in, a small growl escaping his lips. Eren was still as tight as he was the very first time he took him. As he kept descending in, he could tell Eren was waking up, his facial factions started contrasting in pain and uncomfortable and his blurry eyes soon opened up to stare sleepily at Levi who was now completely sheathed within Eren’s tight heat and his eyes closed to relish in Eren, a small bite on his lower lip to not release any unwanted noise.

Upon waking and his sight getting fixed upon the figure above him, Eren eyes widened at seeing Levi’s face, eyes closed and showing the minimum pleasure he allowed himself to, his strong arms holding him up and his muscles contrasting under his shirt, Eren could say he looked beautiful. However, upon feeling the strange feeling within his inner most part, Eren knew why Levi had that face and with the most force he could he slapped Levi across the face, “What the hell do you think you are doing!”

Levi was more than surprised when he felt the sharp sting against his face and he eyes opened glaring at the blushing, mad person underneath him and he saw his other hand lift from the pillows to give him another hit, but he caught it in time and gave a sudden thrust into Eren, which it caused Eren to go limp for a few seconds at the sudden movement and a moan come out. He saw the boy’s reaction of horror in the way he responded to Levi’s movement; using his free hand to cover his mouth and he stared at Levi with hate. The wolf only smirked and rocked his hips again, seeing as the boy’s eyes closed, and he tried to keep in a moan that came out strangled. “S-stop.” Eren pleaded.

Levi only let go of the boy’s wrist to move his hand up so that their fingers intertwined and he let them rest by Eren’s head. “Just be a good boy, you’ll enjoy it this time,” and with that Levi started thrusting at a steady pace in and out of Eren. Eren kept the back of his hand over his mouth as his moans increased in intensity and he could feel as drool sled over the edge of his mouth and his eyes become blurry from the pleasuring tears coming out, his body was responding against his will as he wrapped his limp legs around Levi’s waist pulling him closer to himself, feeling the heat seeping into him by the man above. He hated this, but he loved the feeling, he loved the way Levi was making him feel.

Moving his head to the side exposing his neck, he only held tighter to Levi’s hand. Levi took in the deliciousness of Eren exposing himself to him and he immediately swooped down to kiss and bite the pliant neck and mark it with his marks and scent. Levi could feel the tightening walls of Eren and he pulled himself back up to hold himself on his arms and looked down at Eren face. The boy had his eyes shut and his lips were trembling slightly as he was biting it, he seemed like he was going to cry; Levi didn’t like it. Moving his hand that had been previously holding Eren’s, he moved it to the boy’s cheek and moved his face to face him, Eren eyes opened, surprised from the gentle touch of Levi. He saw Levi lower his face to his own until he was directly staring at Eren’s eyes and Eren at Levi’s. Eren was mesmerized at what he saw in those silver orbs, he saw many emotions within them at that moment and the boy felt overwhelmed, not sure if what he was seeing there was true, but his questions were half answered when he felt the soft brush of lips that were Levi’s. Eren stared in shock at the other, but he could no longer tell what the man was thinking for he had closed his eyes and initially Eren didn’t respond to the kiss, but as he felt his orgasm nearing with Levi’s never stopping thrusts, he moaned, his mouth opening and Levi taking the chance to enter the boy’s mouth twisting and playing with his tongue, and Eren answered in the like at the slow playful, sweet kiss, that made Eren’s heart soar for some unknown reason.

When they both came and separated from the kiss, they were panting and their lips were swollen from the kiss and Eren’s cheeks were pink with the sudden action he did and averted his eyes from Levi as said man pulled out. With a sigh, Levi got up to grab a cloth that was in one of the cabinets in the room, and Eren didn’t even look at him for he thought the man had left, but he was surprised when he felt the slightly damp cloth in his rear and then clean his stomach and he stared at Levi, showing that surprise. Levi just tsked and laid down behind Eren, bringing up a fur blanket over them and letting an arm fall around the boy’s waist. Eren decided to stay silent for a while and Levi didn’t say a word either, and Eren was thinking to leave it at that but the curiosity was eating him. “Why did you do this?”

“Tsk, couldn’t stay quiet for a while longer?” Levi answered but there was no annoyance in his voice, but Eren didn’t answer, only felt Levi’s strong chest against his back and his arm tighten around his waist.

Levi didn’t know how to answer Eren, but one thing was for sure: what he just did wasn’t just on a whim or for him feeling like the need of having sex with Eren. No, he knew it was something more, and it kind of scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any mistakes, please tell me :p


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after, Eren awoke to find the spot next to him empty, but a tray of food was left on top of one of the dressers. The act left a warm feeling in his chest and his arm unknowingly wrapped around his torso. On shaking legs, he made his way to the dresser, a sheet around his body, and pulling up a small stool so he could sit down in. Wincing slightly as he settled, he slowly began eating, savoring the food, in hopes that he wouldn’t feel nauseous and let such good food go to waste. Upon finishing, he cleaned up as much as he could before limping slightly to the basin of water and taking a quick bath himself, and putting on a pair of his new clothes and shoes. He gave a final good stretch and organized the room as much as he could, before taking the tray and exiting the room.

When he came out to the main living area, he noticed a few lingering cubs and adults as well as Petra as she was handling the nursery. Setting his tray on a sink, he then made his way towards her, noticing the soft happy glow that she emanated as she played with the young pups. He knew that some of them were orphans and others were pups that parents had gone to the morning hunt or scout. He quietly, but knew that his presence had been found out, sat down next to Petra and some of the pups came to him out of curiosity and  began to sniff him. Petra only giggled at the sight while he smiled at the few who sneezed, but then walked off to play amongst each as if he were just another bystander in their playground.

“They can smell Levi on you and immediately recognized you as his mate,” Petra says softly as she looks down at a pup climbing onto her lap. Eren can only nod, getting used to the fact about how his scent changes every time he has sex with Levi or the man just becomes overbearing around him. The two didn’t say anything to each other, before Eren gives out a small sigh and faces Petra, “I have been feeling weird lately, Petra-san, and I don’t know what it means or what to do about it.” Petra eyes widen a little as she looks at Eren, wondering why he hadn’t figured it out yet, and that if possibly it would be okay for her to say anything. Biting her lip, she looks towards the entrance of the cave, hoping that Levi and the team wouldn’t come back soon, “W-what is it that you feel, Eren?”

Eren wondered why she had stuttered, but decided to forego that thought for answering her instead, “I have been having weird mood swings, I knew I could be bi-polar, but not like this, and sometimes I just feel the need to protect something so greatly…. And even if I hate to admit it, I feel strange if Levi isn’t around.” Letting out a small sigh as he finishes, he looks over at breathing that seems tense and mulling over things until eventually the pup that was on her lap starts to squirm in discomfort and she lets it go to trot off with the others. “I don’t know if I should be the one to be telling you this, Eren, but don’t you think that you aren’t alone anymore in that body of yours…” Petra says vaguely, half hoping Eren wouldn’t get it, but also hoping he would. She was only answered with Eren’s blank stare, before he looked up to see Levi and Hanji walking into the cave, Hanji, of course, talking the other’s ear off.

Levi’s eyes suddenly met his and Eren couldn’t help but look down with a heated blush and at that same moment one of the youngest pups came crawling towards him, his nose pinpointing him as his eyes hadn’t opened yet and crawled onto Eren. Before Eren could even hold the pup, the wolf was already licking at his chest as if he smelled a delicious treat and his eyes widened as the pup started suckling on his shirt now too far from his nipple. Hanji’s bark of laughter threw Eren out of his daze and he saw her bouncing over him excitedly and started asking questions and cooing at the pup who had wanted to adopt Eren as his mother. Petra on the other hand became highly nervous as she pried the pup off of him, causing the young one whimper, but she stood up and mumbled something about it being feeding time and she wondered off to the kitchen area with the pup.

Eren stared down at his damp shirt where the pup had suckled on, still lost in thought before it dawned to him. All the strange symptoms, the pup trying to feed from him, he knew that pups would sometimes go looking for another mother to feed from of their own is not available, but for it to happen to him, how could it have happened? He felt a tight knot as his throat and tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he stared up at Levi

 

who was still at the entrance of the cave, giving him a neutral look while Eren gave him one of fear mixed with surprise, and other unknown emotions to the boy. Finally Hanji’s voice came through Eren and he could hear her ranting about how Eren’s pups would be the most beautiful and what he had to do so that would come out healthy and strong and he blurted out his main thought, not caring that he had interrupted her, “H-how will I give birth! I’m not a female, nor am I a wolf.” Hanji’s ranting stopped as Eren voiced out his worries and she gave a reprimanding look to Levi who was now making his way towards them.

“That’s enough from you shitty glasses, you come with me.” He didn’t give time for Eren to respond before he was tugging him to his feet and leading him outside the cave. Eren could only stumble behind him as he stared at Levi’s back, a thousand of questions zooming in and out of his mind. Levi, on the other hand, only kept walking until they reached a small meadow that had a few surviving flowers that would most definitely be gone by the time winter fully settled in. It already being mid-November, Eren realized that in maybe two months, he would be birthing pups of his own, he didn’t know how to feel about that and he was finally able to form words, “How is this possible?” Levi had let go of his arm yet his back was still towards him, “You are unique Eren,” he started only causing more confusion to arise in the boy. “When I first ran into you with my pack, I had such a strong to mate you then and there despite you not being an omega, despite not being a wolf…”

“However, once when I was a cub, I had heard stories, everyone had, about a mother wolf who lived a very long time. She had fallen in love with a human, and she gave up her wolf blood to be with him, and yet when her child was born, he was born a wolf, and she went into hiding back in the forest she was born. But, now being a human, she couldn’t survive as she had as when she was a wolf, even less with a pup that was taking a toll on her human body as the days passed. Finally, she prayed to the moon, that her pup would be able to live a normal human life, and she left this world, her humanity being passed down to her own child, the mother’s husband and father of the child, along with other’s went in search for them, only to find a crying child, that was somehow still alive despite the spring snow, and a wolf hours dead.” Levi was now looking at the boy who stared back at him with tears running down his cheeks and his hands tightly clenching the cloth of his shirt.

How could this be? How did this relate to him and why did it hurt so much? “T-then that child, was t-that…?” Eren couldn’t finish his question, but Levi shook his head in answer, “No, this happened centuries ago, but of course the child had lived a human life, married, had his own children and even so that mother wolf had wished for her child to live a human life, you can never stop being a wolf. You are a descended Eren. A child of the ancient wolves, one with immense power that even we can’t compare.” Eren now held a look of awe as Levi stepped towards him and cupped his cheeks. “We do not know much of your kind, we do not know if you will be ever to transform into a wolf, but the fact that you smell like one, and that you are now baring my children only means that you have ancient wolf blood in you, and the first time I saw you, I immediately knew you were my mate.” Eren couldn’t help but close his eyes to the warm touch of Levi’s hands and even with the conflicting emotions, he knew that his words held truth, he knew more than anything that he wanted to stay beside this man, for an eternity if possible.

As if reading his mind, Levi stared deep into Eren’s eyes and said, “Will you officially become my mate Eren and raise our cubs together with me?” Eren knew then, as he had somehow always known deep inside of him, that his answer was only a resounding, definite yes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll soon be posting updates and edited chapters on the works "I will do so in this life" and "This Curse, Our Life"


End file.
